The Two Towers Re-Written
by Crazy-Gryffindor-Chika
Summary: The sequel to "The Fellowship of the Ring Re-Written" Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Frodo/OC Pippin/OC Merry/OC Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! **

**Chapter 1 TT has ARRIVED!**

**Hope y'all like this story!**

* * *

"Come on! Let's make a fire and eat our dinner!" An uruk-hai yelled.

They walked up to Jane and Ana. The new head Orc raised his knife, but the Rohirrim appeared. Jane, Ana, Cecelia, Emerald, Merry, and Pippin all crawled towards an axe, they cut their ropes.

"Hey!" And Uruk cried, running after them. Jane and Ana stood up. They were wounded, but the Hobbits needed to escape.

"Run. Run into the forest!" Jane said, pointing to Fangorn. The hobbits did as they were told.

It was harder to fight when they were wounded, but they managed.

...

After several wounds and and blades, the orcs were slaughtered. The Rohirrim disappeared, and so had the hobbits. They fell, unconscious.

...

"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer road." Frodo said, looking at Mordor.

"Strider'll look after them." Sam said.

"Mordor is the most dangerous place you can go, Frodo. They'll be okay." Lea smiled, Frodo returned it.

"Sam, Lea, I'm glad you're with me." He said, still smiling.

They walked on.

...

"Run! Merry, Em, Pippin! The Orc is back!" Cecelia pushed Merry.

The Orc chased them, a dagger in hand. They climbed a tree. But Merry and Cecelia were trapped at the bottom. The Orc laughed. Merry grabbed Cecelia's hand as the Orc walked towards them.

"MERRY!"

"CECELIA!"

Emerald and Pippin screamed as the tree opened its eyes... IT'S EYES?!

Just as the Orc swung his dagger, the tree stepped on it.

Treebeard picked up Merry and Cecelia in one hand, and Merry and Cecelia in the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah.**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short!**

**I'm gonna make this one longer.**

* * *

They looked around, searching. They couldn't find them, anywhere. Aragorn got so frustrated he kicked an orc head across the field. It landed near a blonde girl, covered in blood. He walked up to her and rolled her over so she was facing the sky.

"Ana?" He shook her. No answer. He shook her harder.

"Aragorn?" She whispered, her eyes fluttering open. He nodded.

"Where's… Jane?" She whispered. He looked around.

"I don't know." He said.

"I think she's over there." She pointed weakly to a female elf across the field, covered in blood.

Legolas ran over while Gimli helped Aragorn get Ana up.

Jane looked just as terrible as Ana, except she had a cut in her hip. He shook her, and she groaned. He shook her again.

"Ow…" She put her hand on her cut.

"Stop shaking me." She mumbled, her eyes opening.

"Where… How… When…" She closed her eyes and almost drifted off to sleep. But he shook her again, because if she falls asleep, she may never wake up.

"Jane, get up. We can't stay here." Legolas said, shaking her again.

"Ana… Is she alive…?" She moaned, her eyes still closed.

"I'm right here, Jane. Now GET UP! You'll feel better! Because I certainly am!" She smiled. Jane stood up.

"I'm… alive… It's just… So… Bright." She fell.

"Jane, if you get up, we'll cover up your wound and you WON'T die of BLOOD LOSS!" Ana shook kicked her softly.

"Fine." She said, standing up. Ana ripped off a piece of her sleeve and put it on the wound. There was so much blood, it stuck to the cut. She finally stopped bleeding. She noticed a scrape on her shoulder.

"Ana your shoulder." She pointed to it.

"Never noticed it." Ana turned to Aragorn.

"Have you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"It just… appeared!" She frowned.

Aragorn noticed something on the ground. He picked it up.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli said, frowning. Aragorn knelt down.

"Four hobbits lay here…" He started. Jane sighed.

"They're in there." Ana pointed to Fangorn.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli gasped.

"I told them to go in there, because they were being chased by MAD and HUNGRY URUK-HAI!" Jane said.

"Oh." Gimli said, realizing he just called Jane mad.

_Meanwhile…_

"You don't understand! We're HOBBITS!" Merry yelled at the talking tree that thought they were orcs.

"Maybe you are… and… maybe you aren't! The white wizard… will know." Treebeard boomed. Emerald gasped.

"Saruman…" She whispered.

Cecelia screamed as she hit the ground, hard.

"Ow…" She mumbled. Then she noticed the others staring at a figure in front of them, wide eyed. She looked at the figure, and gasped.

_Later…_

"The air is so close in here." Gimli said, then he coughed.

Legolas began talking to Aragorn in elvish.

"Still can't understand them." Jane sighed.

They listened anyways.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas whispered. Everyone got there weapons ready.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us. We must be quick." Aragorn whispered.

They whipped around. There was a blinding light. Gimli threw his axe, the wizard deflected it. Legolas shot an arrow. The man stopped it with his staff. Aragorn and Ana's swords turned hot and fell to the ground. Jane tried to shoot him, but her arrow stopped in midair, turned around, and flew back into her quiver.

"He's good…" She whispered.

"You are tracking the footsteps of four young Hobbits." He said.

"Where are they?!" Aragorn yelled.

"They passed this way. They met someone, they did not expect." He nodded.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn shouted.

The light faded to reveal Gandalf.

* * *

**:o**

**GANDALF RETURNS!**

**YAY!**

**Can't publish the next chapter until tonight because I'm really busy today. :(**

**Anyways…**

**Review? ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! **

**I WISH I COULD POST EARLIER! :(**

**But school is in my way. :(**

* * *

"It cannot be, you fell!" Aragorn whispered, amazed.

"Through fire, and water... From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak. I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth... Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside... Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth... But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back. Until my task is done."

"Gandalf..." Jane gasped, still surprised.

"Gandalf?" He looked confused.

"Yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey... That was my name..."

"Gandalf." Gimli smiled.

"I am Gandalf the White... And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

"Perfect timing." Ana laughed.

They continued on.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf said as if he hadn't just came back from the dead.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli sighed.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn turned to look at Gandalf.

"Yes, and he will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree infested-" Gimli started, but the trees were groaning again.

"I mean, charming! Quite charming forest!" He finished quickly. Ana snickered.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry, Pippin, Cecelia and Emerald to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry, Pippin, Cecelia, and Emerald will be like the falling of small stones, that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn said. Gandalf looked at him.

"You still speak in riddles." Aragorn smiled. Ana and Jane laughed.

"A thing is a bout to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up. And find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli frowned.

"Oh... That's good!"

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry, Pippin, Cecelia and Emerald are quiet safe! In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!"

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli mumbled to himself. Jane laughed, and Ana looked at her if she was laughing at nothing.

"What?" Jane said.

"Why are you laughing?" Ana frowned.

"Didn't you hear Gimli?"

"No."

"Really? I did."

"I still don't understand why you hear things and I don't." Ana sighed.

They came to a clearing. Gandalf whistled. A white, elegant horse came galloping into sight.

"That is one of the Mearas... Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses... And has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf bowed his head and stroked him.

_Meanwhile..._

Treebeard kept going on and on about stuff Cecelia didn't really care about. She looked at the others. They didn't seem to pay attention either. She yawned.

"What on Earth is he talking about?" Emerald whispered. She laughed quietly.

"No idea Em, no idea." She said before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Yay!**

**They're going to ROHAN!**

**Anyways...**

**I'll try and publish Chapter 4 ASAP!**

**I'm busy, but I'll try and get it out tonight.**

**Review? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I couldn't post earlier. **

**I barely have any time.**

**But today, I'll post as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

The entered Edoras. It was quiet. There was no happiness, just, sadness.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli mumbled. Ana snickered.

They walked up to a group of men standing in front of the door.

"You allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhem. By order of Grima Wormtongue." Hama said. Gandalf nodded to Legolas, Aragorn, Ana, and Jane. They handed over their weapons. Jane growled. The man looked at Gandalf.

"Your staff." He said.

"Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick." Gandalf said.

When Hama turned, he winked at Aragorn. He smiled.

Hama bowed before the king as they entered.

Who must be Wormtongue whispered something into Théoden's ear.

The doors shut behind them. Rohan people came out and watched them. Wormtongue kept whispering.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late... Théoden king." Gandalf said. Again, Wormtongue whispered into Théoden's ear.

"Why... Should I welcome you... Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden said.

"A just question, my liege. Late is The hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Wormtongue said.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf growled, lifting his staff up to Wormtongue's face.

"His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He hissed as the Rohan people began battling the others.

Jane punched a soldier in the face.

"Sorry. But it's for your own good." She said as he passed out.

"Same goes for you... And you..." She mumbled as she did the same to the others. Ana laughed, but stopped when an un expected soldier punched her in the head. Another tried to hit Jane in the face but she stopped him.

"Never hit a girl." Se whispered as she kicked him. She saw Gandalf trying to heal Théoden.

She saw one coming up behind Legolas, and she punched him down. Legolas didn't seem to notice and he hit her in the face with his elbow.

"Seriously?" She said as she hit the floor and passed out.

Gimli ran up to Wormtongue and kicked him to the ground.

"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli growled.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said to Theéoden/Saruman.

Everyone walked up to Gandalf. He held up his hand and staff.

"I release you from the spell." Gandalf said. Legolas helped Jane up as Théoden laughed at Gandalf.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" He laughed.

Théoden screamed as Gandalf took off his grey cloak to reveal his true self.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said, forcing Théoden to lurch back.

Aragorn saw a girl try to run up to Théoden, but he stopped her.

"Wait." He said, she looked up at Théoden.

"If I go, Théoden dies." Saruman growled.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone."

Saruman screamed and ran up to Gandalf, but he was thrown back.

Gandalf sighed. Théoden groaned. Aragorn released the girl and let her run up to him.

Suddenly the fake Théoden turned into the real Théoden. He looked at the girl. She smiled.

"I know your face. Éowyn, Éowyn." He whispered. She smiled. Aragorn nodded. Théoden looked at Gandalf.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." He smiled.

Théoden stood up. Gandalf stepped back.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He said, looking at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their own strength better, if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said as Hama handed him his sword. He drew it.

Wormtongue got up. Theoden looked at the sword, then at Wormtongue, who was thrown down the front steps. Théoden walked up to him, sword drawn.

"I've only, ever, served you, my lord." He backed off, still frightened.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" He growled as villagers gathered around him.

"Send me not from your sight!" Wormtongue whispered as Theoden raised his sword, but Aragorn stopped him.

"No my lord, no my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn said. They looked at him. Wormtongue stood up and ran away.

"Get out of my way!" He screamed.

"Hail Theoden King!" Aragorn said. Everyone, including Aragorn, knelt down in respect of the king.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" He said.

...

Ana was still unconscious. Jane shook her. Ana bolted up and looked at the bruise on Jane's cheek.

"Let me guess... Rohan soldier?" She asked.

"No. Legolas mistaked me for a Rohan Soldier and hit me in the face with his elbow."

"Why?"

"I already told you that. Now get up, we have a funeral to attend."

"Who's funeral?"

"The king's son is dead." Ana sighed and stood up.

...

Soldiers carried the dead prince to the cave in which he will sleep. Gandalf, Theoden, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Ana, and Jane followed. Many people were crying, including Eowyn. She began singing as he neared. They carried him in and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Yay! Theoden is cured!**

**But his son is dead. **

**Poor Eowyn. Then again I don't think Ana is going to like Eowyn...**

**But Aragorn is in love with Arwen...**

**HA! I GOT YOU!**

**OOPS! SPOILER ALERT!**

**I knew you'd think I'd left that part out!**

**I wonder what Ana has to say to that...**

**I guess we'll find out.**

**Review? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah.**

**Sorry. **

**I kinda spoiled it. :l**

**Well, you'll survive.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

"Your apology STILL not accepted." Jane sighed. Legolas was trying to apologize to Jane for hitting her in the face, but it wasn't working.

Meanwhile, Gandalf and Théoden were arguing wether to fight or not.

"You must fight." Gandalf said.

"I will not risk open war." Théoden said.

"Open war is upon you, wether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said.

"Last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan." Théoden growled.

"Then what is the kings decision?" Gandalf finished.

...

"By order of the king, this city must empty! We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep!" Hama ordered the villagers.

Jane walked over to the stable with Ana.

"Saruman will expect them to go to Helm's Deep. The wiser choice is to stay here. That way we have more time." Ana sighed.

"True." Jane replied. They entered the stable.

"How's your hip?" Ana asked, Jane gasped.

"I almost FORGOT!" She laughed, taking the cloth away from her cut. Like her arm, it was only a scar.

"Wow." Ana laughed, Jane pat her horse.

"You'll survive, Lillian, you'll survive." She smiled. **(Lillian Peters is the name of the woman who adopted Jane and Ana. The man's name is John Peters. You're probably confused. When they were young, they had no parents and went to a torturous training centre/orphanage/prison, FWI Jane's sister, Ariana, died there at age seven, and Ana and Jane were eleven. At age seventeen, they escaped and met the Peters'. They went to school, and you can easily guess who they met there.)**

"You named herafter Lillian?" Ana smiled.

"Yes. Lillian the woman is kind, and so is Lillian the horse." Jane laughed.

"I thought you'd name her after Ariana." Ana said. Jane froze.

"You can have Lillian. I'll find another one and name her Ariana." She said, walking away. She stopped by an elegant brown horse. She turned to Éowyn.

"Is she a girl?" She asked her. Éowyn nodded. Jane turned back to the horse.

"Hi, Ariana."

...

Gimli was talking to Éowyn about dwarf women, while Jane and Ana were talking, again. Many Rohan children don't know that Jane and Ana even know Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Ana wanted to ask Aragorn if he knew where Gandalf was, but he was busy with Théoden. She turned to Legolas.

"Do you know where Gandalf is?" Ana asked.

"All I know is that he left yesterday." He said. She nodded. Once Aragorn was done with Théoden, she walked up to him.

"Aragorn, where's Gandalf?" She asked.

"He's gone to get Éomer and his riders." Aragorn smiled, she returned it.

"Thanks." She ran over to Jane, but she was asleep on Ariana, who knew exactly where to go. Ana smiled.

She jumped on Lillian, and even though Ariana knew where to go, she grabbed her reins, and dragged her with her.

...

Hama and Gamling rode ahead, while Jane and Legolas were standing on a nearby hill. Jane jumped when she heard someone scream.

Ana looked at Aragorn.

"What was that?" She asked, scared. Aragorn ran up to go see.

He came bolting back.

"Orcs! We're under attack!" Aragorn yelled.

"Lovely." Ana sighed, jumping on to Lillian.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden yelled.

Lillian bolted forward.

Jane and Legolas were shooting arrows at the wargs racing towar them. When Ariana came racing towards Jane, she grabbed her straps and pulled herself on. She watched Legolas do some kind of cartwheel-flip thing onto his horse.

"Seriously?" She whispered. He smiled. The wargs and horses hit each other and many Rohan horses and riders fell, dead.

"When I jump off, Ariana, I want you to run to Helm's Deep! Got it? Go!" Jane yelled, and she jumped off. Ariana did as she was told. She whipped around and pulled out her sword. Yes, Jane has a sword. She began fighting the orcs. And every time one came up behind her, she whipped around and blocked its sword. She looked almost, professional

...

Ana saw that Aragorn was stuck to a warg's strappings. She ran over and jumped on the warg, trying to atleast detach the seat from the warg. But she was too late and the warg flew off a cliff.

...

Jane looked around. It was quiet- too quiet.

"Aragorn?" Legolas called, no answer.

"Aragorn!" Gimli looked around.

"Ana!" Jane finally noticed her friend's disappearence.

Jane turned and saw an orc laughing. Gimli held his axe over the orc's chest.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" He growled the orc laughed.

"They're... Dead! Took a little tumble off the cliff!" Jane felt like passing out. Legolas grabbed his collar.

"You lie!" He said. The orc laughed, then died. Legolas picked up a necklace in his hand. It was the necklace Arwen gave him. They rushed over to the cliff. They stared down at the rushing river.

"No..." Jane began sobbing quietly. Théoden turned to Gamling.

"Get the wounded on horses! The wolves of Isengard will return! Leave the dead." Théoden said.

Jane kept sobbing. Legolas and Gimli stared at the water. Théoden put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come." He said.

"Ana..." Jane sobbed, looking at the water.

_Meanwhile..._

Lea, Frodo, and Sam were "sleeping", as a creature crawled down to them.

"The thieves! They stole it from us! My... Precioussssss..." Gollum jumped down onto them.

* * *

**NO! **

**Ana and Aragorn are DEAD!**

**And now you know a bit about Jane and Ana's past.**

**More will be explained in the next chapter.**

**And Gollum has arrived. **

**I'll do a little bit more of the group going to Mordor in the next chapter.**

**Review? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter tells you a bit more about Jane and Ana's past.**

**Yeah.**

**And it has some Sam, Frodo, Lea, and Gollum in it too.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Make way for Théoden! Make way for the king!" Gamling yelled, leading the riders into the keep. Éowyn ran up.

"So few, so few of you have returned." Éowyn said as Théoden got off his horse.

"Our people are safe. We have payed for it with many lives." Théoden walked away.

"My lady." Gimli said, walking up to Éowyn.

"Lord Aragorn and Lady Ana, where are they?" Éowyn said.

"They fell." Gimli said. Éowyn looked at Théoden. He kept walking.

...

Legolas saw Jane. He walked up to her. He saw tears sliding down her cheeks silently.

"When I was six and my sister Ariana was three, my parents went missing. We were captured and taken to a place called The Fort. they gave me a bow and arrows, and they gave me a choice to get good at archery or die. They did the same to my sister with a spear. It was torture there. If you did the slightest thing wrong, they'd whip you, hard. When you weren't training, you'd be in a cage. And when you woke up, they'd give you stale bread and water. Then you'd train all day. Then they'd give you three slices of buttered bread, water, and cold but cooked meat. Five years later, when Ana and I were eleven and Ariana was eight, they sent us to war. There, Ana and I saw a d-dagger fly towards my sister, and k-k-kill her. Even though more than half of us died, we won. Six years later, when Ana and I were seventeen, we escaped to New York. There we were adopted by a man and woman. Lillian and John Peters. They were so kind, and they even sent us to school. That's there we met Lea, Cecelia, and Emerald. But I know I'll never forget The Fort, the war, Ana, Ariana, and the punishments..." Jane trailed off. There were still tears in her eyes. He put his arm around her.

"I love you, Jane." He whispered. She looked up at him, and she smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered.

_Meanwhile..._

Lea, Frodo, and Sam were fighting Gollum.

Gollum choked Sam. Lea ripped him off, and then he put his hands on her throat. She grasped for air, yet none entered her lungs. Frodo pulled him off.

He put sting at Gollum's neck.

"This is sting, you've seen it before!" He hissed.

"Yesss..." Gollum whined.

"Now, let go of her." Frodo whispered. Gollum did as he was told. Then he started crying, loudly.

...

Gollum was screeching.

"Take it off us! It burns us!" Gollum whined. Sam just yanked in it harder.

"Wait!" Lea said, she turned to Gollum.

"You know the way to Mordor." She said.

"Yes." He said. Frodo took the rope off.

"You will lead us to the Black Gate." He said.

* * *

**AHH!**

**REALLY short chapter! **

**Besides that...**

**Did you like it?**

**There's only one way to find out...**

**Review? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has Heartbreak in it.**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Ana's eyes fluttered open. She saw Jane.

"You found me..." She whispered.

"Not really. You see, you'll find me in Helm's Deep, not here. Now get up, walk to Helm's Deep, and see me!" Jane smiled, then she disappeared.

She saw Aragorn being nudged awake by Brego.

"Aragorn?" She whispered, he turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ana, I know what you want from me, but I'm afraid my heart belongs to someone else." He said. Ana's eyes widened.

"Though I did enjoy the first time I looked upon you." He smiled, got on Brego, and left. Ana just lay there, stunned. How could something like that happen so- fast?!

...

She lay there for an hour, thinking about what just happened. If he was talking about Éowyn, she was going to walk to Helm's Deep, right now, and kill her. That's how angry she felt. No, it wasn't Éowyn. She now remembered seeing him with Arwen before they left Rivendell. She felt so stupid. If she'd remembered, she wouldn't feel this way and she'd probably be at Helm's Deep right now, grieving Aragorn's death along with everyone else.

Then she realized, her wish was not to go back to the Peters', but to stay here with Aragorn. Both were impossible. The Peters were thousands of years in the future, and Aragorn loved Arwen.

"What about me? What about the hobbits?" She heard Jane in her head. She smiled. Yes, that was it. She needed to get to Helm's Deep, now.

"l'm here." Ana jumped. She had just heard Ariana's voice! Se turned and saw Ariana the horse walk towards her.

"You'll always be here, Ariana." Ana laughed.

...

Jane saw Aragorn walk down the hall.

"Hello, Jane." He said, watching her run up to him.

"Where's Ana?" She looked around, happy.

"She's alive. But I left her at the river bank."

"Why?"

"I told her my heart belonged to someone else, and she must have stayed there." He said. Jane backed off, stunned, then ran towards the stables.

"Jane!" He said, she turned.

"You cannot go find her. Ten thousand orcs are on their way here right now. You'll get killed." He said. She ignored him. She got on a random horse and left, determined to find her.

...

Ana entered Helm's Deep. She jumped off Ariana and ran around, looking for her friend.

"Jane!" She yelled, searching every hall and room. She bumped into Legolas.

"Have you seen Jane?" She asked him.

"No, I haven't. Maybe you should ask Gimli or Aragorn." He said. She nodded and ran up to Aragorn.

"Have you seen Jane?" She said. He turned, surprised how close those two were.

"She left to go look for you." He said.

Ana was shocked, again. Jane could be dead. She probably was.

...

Jane kept riding. She rode to where the scouts attacked. The river was the same. The current was going towards Helm's Deep. She smiled.

"Go. Find Ana." She said, the horse ran faster.

...

She jumped off the horse.

"Stay here." She told him, and walked towards the sand. Well, Ana was definitely NOT there. She sighed, and turned to leave, but saw something in the sand. She ran to it, and pulled it out. It was a dagger. Ana's dagger, she must've dropped it. It was hopeless. She'll never find Ana.

_Meanwhile..._

"Merry!" Cecelia bolted up at the sound of Pippin shouting. Merry had taken something out of Pippin's hand. Merry was running away with whatever it was, and was drinking it.

"Treebeard said- Treebeard said!" Pippin said, trying to take it back from Merry. She walked over to Emerald, who was just staring.

"Know what they're saying?'' Cecelia asked, Emerald shook her head. Then, at the exact same time, they realized the tree was wrapping its roots around the two. They ran up to them, and tried to pull them out. But Emerald fell beside Pippin, and the tree wrapped it's roots around her hand. Cecelia fell back and watched her friends get pulled into the tree.

Without thinking, she jumped onto the tree's roots. But it just took her in as well.

"It's Devil's Snare from Harry Potter!" She screamed. Leaves fell over their faces, and they completely disappeared.

Treebeard walked up to the tree.

"Away with you! You should not be waking!" He scolded the tree. It loosened its grip on the Hobbits. Cecelia got out first.

"Stupid Devil's Snare!" She coughed. Treebeard picked them up.

"The forset is waking up. It is no longer safe." He said, and they continued on.

* * *

**I told you there was Heartbreak- At the beginning.**

**Anyways...**

**Review? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS!**

**I wanted to thank daddys number 1 girl and Shadowdragon1317 for being SO NICE!**

**You two are AWESOME.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Ana watched Éowyn run away from Aragorn. Why doesn't he just tell her? She won't be annoying if he just told her! Ana turned to him, he'd already left.

She followed Éowyn. There's no point saving Rohan if Rohan is bad to you. She growled to herself. Éowyn. She hated that girl. Aragorn had told her just like that, and yet he still lets Éowyn bother him. It made no sense... Or maybe she had been just as annoying as Éowyn.

"Ana!" Her thoughts were disturbed by a voice, a voice she knew she'd never forget... Jane. She turned and snatched a dagger from her hand.

"I believe this is mine." She growled.

"Why the bad mood? I almost got myself killed looking for you!" Jane said, confused.

"It's Éowyn- I mean, I'm having a bad day."

"Éowyn? What did she ever do to you?"

"She drives me crazy. Aragorn told me at the river he was in love with Arwen... And he still lets Éowyn come up and drive him crazy." Ana sighed and walked towards the caves.

"Oh no you don't." Jane shoved her into the armoury.

"Then I will die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled, and walked away. Legolas tried to go after him.

"Let him go lad, let him be." Gimli said.

"Did I miss something? Either way, I'm going to the caves." Ana began to leave, but she turned. "And Jane is here, for your information."

She bumped into Jane.

"I'm fighting, and so are you." She laughed, shoving her back into the armoury.

_Meanwhile..._

Sam stepped into the water.

"It's a bog! He's led us into a swamp!" He looked at Gollum.

"Swamp, yes. The Dead Marshes." He hissed.

"Dead Marshes... I don't like the sound of that." Lea sighed.

...

Lea watched as Gollum looked for something to eat. He found a worm, and ate it. She winced.

"That's disgusting." She mumbled. Frodo offered her a piece of Lembas.

"I'm not hungry, thanks." She smiled. Gollum was going on and on about us starving to death. So Frodo tossed him a piece of Lembas. Gollum ate it. Lea didn't pay attention to what Gollum thought of the Lembas. She stared into space, hoping the others were okay.

_Meanwhile..._

Cecelia opened her eyes. **(Should I mention Cecelia likes to sleep?) **

"What the...?" Cecelia looked at the many trees in a circle.

"What's going on?" She asked Emerald.

"I dunno... Something called an Entmoot. A... Meeting." She sighed. Cecelia went back to sleep.

_Meanwhile..._

__Jane was still trying to drag Ana away from the caves.

"Come... On!" Jane was seconds away from giving up. Ana was never like this before.

"Fine." Ana sighed. "I'll save Rohan."

"FINALLY!" Jane smiled.

* * *

**Woah... Ana's angry. **

**Sorry I haven't mentioned the Hobbits a lot. **

**I forgot the lines and stuff... I'm gonna have to watch the movies again.**

**Anyways...**

**Review? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Ana and Jane were walking through Helm's Deep.

Ana drew her sword.

"Duel?" Ana smiled. Jane drew her sword and smashed it against Ana's.

"Sure, but don't be too sad if you lose." Jane laughed. They were so busy duelling each other, they didn't hear the sound of a horn.

...

They stood along the walls of Helm's deep. Gimli was jumping up and down, trying to see over the wall.

"You could've picked a better spot!" Gimli said. Ana snickered. Aragorn walked over.

"Whatever luck you live by, lad, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli mumbled.

"Don't worry, Gimli. We will." Ana smiled.

Thunder rumbled. It started raining.

"Great." Jane mumbled, "Let's hope we don't get struck by lightning." Ana laughed.

The Uruk-Hai marched towards Helm's Deep. There was an Uruk on a rock. He roared and the Uruks stopped.

"What's happening out there?!" Gimli asked, still trying to see the Uruks.

"Should I discribe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas teased. Ana, Jane, and Gimli laughed. Jane tripped and fell. Legolas caught her arm before she could fall backwards off the wall.

"Thanks." She smiled, he returned it.

The Uruk on the rock roared and the orcs began pounding their spears on the ground. Aragorn drew his sword. The Rohan soldiers loaded their bows. The orcs kept pounding. They stopped when a Rohan soldier accidentally shot an Uruk in the neck. Aragorn yelled a command in elvish. It fell onto the ground, dead. The uruks began growling and roaring. They ran towards the walls.

The elves prepared to fire. Legolas said something in elvish. The elves released their arrows. They showered down onto the orcs below.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked. He never got an answer.

"Fire!" Jane could clearly hear the commands Théoden gave the soldiers. They fired, and the arrows, again, hit many orcs. As the orcs got close to the wall, they took out crossbows and shot the elves. On arrow almost hit Ana, but she deflected it with her sword. Then huge ladders slammed agains the walls.

"Good!" Gimli smiled. As a ladder landed in front of them, Ana kicked it down.

"Come on!" Gimli groaned, Ana laughed. But the other orcs on the wall were running around. Gimli managed to bring two down.

"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli shoted.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas yelled back.

"I'll have no pointy ear out-scoring me!" Gimli growled as he brought down a third.

_Meanwhile..._

Lea opened her eyes. They were still in the dead marshes.

"I hate it here." She mumbled, and walked towards Frodo to wake him up.

...

Lea looked at the water, she saw a face that looked scarily like Jane's. She gasped and saw another, and another face in the water that she didn't recognize. Then she saw an orc. She screamed.

"What is it?" Frodo looked at her.

"There are faces in the water!" She pointed to the one that looked like Jane.

"There was a great battle here, long ago. Elves, men, orcses. Yes... All dead." Gollum hissed.

"I really hate this place." Lea sighed. Then she heard a splash. She whipped around.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled.

"Frodo!" Lea repeated, and ran towards where he fell. Gollum pulled him out.

"No! Don't follow the lights!" Gollum hissed.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

A high-pitch screech filled the air.

"Hide!" Gollum yelled. Lea fainted. Frodo and Sam dragged her under the bush they were hiding under. The Nazgul flew over the marshes on a dragon-thing.

* * *

**:o**

**The Nazgul!**

**I hate the Nazgul. **

**And the Battle of Helm's Deep has began!**

**Anyways...**

**Review? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Ana thought she saw the Uruks place some strange, spiky balls at the base. She saw this happen twice. Then she saw another orc run towards them, holding a torch. Aragorn pointed to him and yelled something in elvish to Legolas. He started firing arrows at it. Jane did the same.

"It's invincible!" Ana yelled, counting the many arrows that hit it. Jane stopped and ran to push people away from where the wall would explode. She shoved Legolas away and went to go push Ana, but she was too late, and the wall exploded. Ana, Jane, and Aragorn flew into the air.

Ana landed beside Aragorn. But Jane had disappeared.

"Probably dead." Ana thought to herself. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. She felt dizzy, and tired. Aragorn pulled her up. She watched the orcs run towards them. The elves shot arrows. The orcs fell. They charged.

Ana fell against the wall, dizzy. But she got up. She refused to die.

An orc came flying towards her, and she brought it down. The world seemed to move in waves. Where was Jane?

She looked around, and saw a female elf lying unconscious on the ground. Then she thought she heard Théoden tell Aragorn to retreat. She walked towards Jane, not seeing the many orcs running towards her. When one's axe hit her arm, she fell to her knees.

Just then she saw arrows flying at the orcs. She gasped, and looked to see Jane. Then, she fell unconscious.

...

"Ana? Ana?" The voice came from far away. She groaned, and opened her eyes. Jane was standing in front of her, arms crossed. She noticed a cut on her cheek.

"Jane..." She started.

"I'm fine, it's your arm you should worry about." Jane said, pointing to her arm. Ana looked at the wound, she winced. It was huge.

"Anyways, you're CERTAINLY NOT going out with that. You should head to the caves." Jane sighed, pointing to a door. Ana nodded and went inside.

_Meanwhile..._

"How long does it take for a group of Ents to decide something?!" Cecelia mumbled, leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

"We've been here about... 13 hours." Emerald sighed.

"They must've decided something by now." Pippin said.

"Decided? No. We have just finished saying... Good morning." Treebeard boomed. Cecelia glared at him, angry and confused.

"But it's night time already! We're running out of time!" Merry said. Cecelia and Emerald didn't care what Treebeard said to this. They just lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

**AAAAHHH!**

**Short Chapter!**

**I wish I could post more about Lea, Frodo, and Sam, but I have NO TIME.**

**LITERALLY. NO. TIME.**

**Review? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is specifically dedicated to Lea, Frodo, and Sam because I can never find a place to put them in and they're WAY behind the others. **

**So...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Lea!" The voice was far away, but she knew the Nazgul must've gone, otherwise whoever said her name wouldn't say anything. Did that even make sense?

She opened her eyes. She saw Frodo, Sam, and Gollum (who didn't seem to care that she was awake. Yep, the Nazgul was gone.

"I'm… Okay." She whispered to herself.

"Come hobbitses! The black gate is very close." Gollum hissed. Lea stood up and glared at Gollum.

"I _hate_ him." She mumbled. Sam nodded.

…

"The Black Gate of Mordor." Gollum hissed. Before them stood a big, black gate that was guarded by many orcs and a couple of trolls.

"We'll never get in unseen." Frodo said, looking at the guards. Lea and Sam nodded. Just then an army if Easterlings began making their way towards the gate. They opened slowly.

"Perfect timing." Lea smiled at the gates. She began thinking up ways to walk in there without being seen or caught. She jumped when, she didn't know how, but Sam fell down the hill. Frodo followed him.

"Frodo! Sam!" Lea whispered and watched them. Sam got his foot stuck under a rock or something, and Frodo was trying to get him free. Two Easterling Guards walked over. Lea ducked behind a rock and Frodo threw his cloak over himself and Sam. The Easterlings looked at the hill, not noticing the cloak that hid Frodo and Sam. As they left, Gollum and Lea slid down.

"Are you guys okay?" Lea whispered. They nodded. The gates began closing as the Easterlings entered Mordor.

"I do not ask you two to come with me." Frodo said.

"I know, Mr. Frodo. I doubt even these elvish cloaks with hide us in there." Sam sighed.

"I'm going with you, all the way to Mount Doom, and back to the Shire. Wether you like it or not." Lea smiled. She got in position to run beside Frodo and Sam.

"Now." Frodo, Lea, and Sam sprinted towards the gate, but Gollum pulled them back.

"No master! They catch you! They catch you! Don't take it to him! He wants the precious! Always he is looking for it! And they precious is wanting to go back to him! We must not let him have it! It's too dangerous! There is another way. A dark way. A secret way." Gollum hissed.

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?!" Sam growled.

"Because Master never asked." Gollum said innocently.

"He's up to something." Sam mumbled.

"There's another way into Mordor?" Lea looked at him.

"Yesss. There's a path... Some stairs... And then... A tunnel." He said.

They watched the gate closed.

"He has led us this far." Frodo turned to them.

"No, Mr. Frodo."

"He's been true to his word."

"No..."

"Lead the way, Smeagol." Frodo turned to Gollum.

"Good Smeagol, always helps." He hissed. Lea sighed.

...

Gollum was swimming, well, more like falling, down a rocky stream, trying to catch a fish.

"Hey stinker! Don't get going too far ahead!" Sam yelled.

"Why do you do that?" Frodo asked, turning around.

"What?"

"Call him names. Run him down all the time."

"Because, because that's what he is, Mr. Frodo. There's nothing left in him but lies and deciet. It's the ring he wants, that's all he cares about."

"You have no idea what it did to him. What it's still doing to him. I want to help him, Sam."

"Why?"

"Because I have to believe he can come back."

"You can't save him, Frodo."

"What do you know about it? Nothing!" Frodo yelled. Sam nodded and walked past him.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know why I said that."

"I do. It's the ring. You can't take your eyes off it, I've seen you. You're not eating, you barely sleep. It's taken you, Mr. Frodo. You have to fight it!"

"I know what I have to do, Sam! The Ring was entrusted to me! It's my task! Mine! My own!" Frodo yelled, and walked off. Lea followed him.

"Sam's right, Frodo. The ring-" She was cut off when Frodo spun around.

"Why do you care? Why?! You know nothing!" He snapped, she backed off.

...

"Look what Smeagol finds!" Gollum came racing up, two dead rabbits in his mouth. "They are tender! They are nice!" He began snapping the rabbits' necks. Frodo flinched. Lea, who was sitting away from both of them, turned away, disgusted. Gollum began tearing the raw meat with his teeth. Sam snatched them away.

...

Sam was cooking rabbit stew, and Gollum didn't seem to like the idea.

"What's it doing! It ruins it! It ruins it!" Gollum complained.

"What's there to ruin? There's barely any meat on 'em! All we need is some nice good 'taters." Sam mumbled.

"What are taters, precious?" Gollum asked.

"Po-ta-toes!" Sam hissed, then started mumbling to himself. Whatever he said, Gollum found disgusting.

"Oh, even you couldn't say no to that!" Sam said.

"Yes we could!" Gollum hissed.

"Wait! Where's Frodo?" Lea asked, suddenly realizing his disappearence.

They found him lying down, watching some kind of huge elephants and men that were dressed like ninjas passed by.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"Wicked men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The dark one is gathering all armies to him, he will soon be ready..." Gollum hissed in reply.

"Ready to do what?" Lea looked at him, worried.

"To make his war. The last war that will cover the world in shadow." He hissed.

Lea looked back at the men.

"That's not good..." She whispered.

"We've got to get moving. Come on." Frodo said, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Look! It's an Oliphant!" Sam pointed to the giant elephants. "No one at home would believe this..."

"Smeagol?" Frodo looked around.

Arrows came flying at the men and Oliphants.

"We've lingered here too long. Come on, let's go." Frodo said, and they left, but they ran straight into a group of hooded men.

* * *

**:o**

**That's not good.**

**And sorry for not posting earlier. **

**I want to, but I have, like, no time.**

**Anyways...**

**Review? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Merry! Emerald! Pippin!" Cecelia called her friends over.

"We... Have just... Agreed..." Treebeard seemed to drift off to sleep.

Merry raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

Treebeard shook himself awake.

"I have told your names to the Entmoot... And we have agreed... You are not Orcs."

"Well, that's good news." Pippin looked at Merry.

"And what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about him?" Merry looked at Treebeard.

"Now, don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc." Treebeard scolded.

"Hasty? Our friends our out there! They need out help! They cannot fight this war on their own!"

Treebeard nodded. "War? Yes. It affects us all. Tree, root and twig. But you must understand, young hobbit... It takes a long time... to say anything in Old Entish... and we necer say anything... unless it is worth taking... a long time to say..." Treebeard turned back to the other Ents.

"By the time they decide, the war would been done." Emerald sighed, and climbed a tree, a TREE, not an Ent, and fell asleep.

...

"The Ents cannot hold back this must weather such things as we have always done."

"How can that be your decision?" Merry glared at Treebeard.

"This is not our war." Treebeard replied.

"But you're part of this world! Aren't you?" Merry looked at the Ents, who were looking at each other.

"You must help, please! You must do something."

"You are young and brave Master Merry. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home." Treebeard finished.

...

"Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, Merry. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire! Maybe we should go home." Pippin walked up to Merry.

"The fires of Isengard will spread... And the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will brun. And..." He turned. "And all that was once gren and good in this world will be gone. There won't _be _a Shire, Pippin."

* * *

**AAHH!**

**I think this is the shortest chapter in the history of FanFiction.**

**AAHH!**

**Anyways...**

**Review? ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"We're gonna die, Em. Sauron will win, and you, me, Ana, Jane, and Lea will disappear, and to be more clear, die. Treebeard doesn't know we've come from the future. He doesn't know we'll die. And if we told him, he won't care. Besides, we don't have a home now." Cecelia had tears in her eyes, knowing that the Two Towers would grow stronger and stronger, and this world, and their own world, would be nothing but darkness.

"What about the Shire? That will be our home." Emerald was also upset, because she thought of the same thing Cecelia was thinking of.

"Merry and Pippin had this conversation two seconds ago. Pippin said basically the same thing you said. Then Merry explained that Saruman will keep burning down the forests, and then the Shire will be destroyed. Then us _and _Merry and Pippin will have no home. And I'm NOT living in Fangorn." Cecelia groaned, imagining what it'd be like living in this place.

Emerald sighed. She was right. We'll all be homeless hobbits. "What about Rivendell?" Emerald shrugged, Cecelia looked at her as if she'd grown wings and a tail.

"Rivendell?! That's the first place you think of! The elves are leaving Middle Earth you idiot!" Cecelia kicked her shin.

"FINE! We can be homeless Hobbits! Whatever!" Emerald stormed off, and Cecelia could imagine them as homeless. They'd obviously be captured, and tortured and... all of it was so terrible she wanted to die, now. But instead, she just quietly began crying.

Meanwhile...

Jane ran up to the top of the gate. Huge ladders were slowly making their way up to where she was. When the first ladder hit, orcs piled onto the roof. Legolas shot one of the ropes that pulled the ladders up, and the ladder fell. She didn't notice an orc racing towards her. It hit her in the same place she hat been hit when she was captured, she fell, not dead, but unconscious.

The orc thought she was dead, so he continued on.

"Aragorn!" Legolas threw a rope down to Aragorn and Gimli, they grabbed on, and he pulled them up.

"Fall back! Fall back! They have broken through! Retreat! Retreeeeeat!" The king yelled. They led the Rohan army inside.

Meanwhile...

Ana looked at the caves. There were women and children everywhere. Then she looked at her arm, she gulped. The cut was huge, no minor injury.

"I have something for that." A nearby woman smiled, opening a jar of some kind of medecin. The woman spread it on her arm. Ana winced. Then the woman pulled out a cloth, and wrapped it around her arm.

"Thank you, that was very kind." She smiled at the woman, and she returned it. Then the woman walked away and sat beside a little girl. The girl put her head on the woman's shoulder, and fell asleep. Ana smiled. Then she noticed something. Her sword was glowing. Either Aragorn or Jane was dying. She ran out of the caves. She saw Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. Aragorn looked fine, so it was obvious Jane was dying.

"Jane is dying!" She yelled, running towards them.

"Jane is in the caves, right?" Aragorn said, turning to her, she shook her head.

"Why do you think Jane is dying, lass?" Gimli questioned, but she showed them the sword.

"It could be one of the others." Aragorn said.

"She's not in here, is she?" Ana raised her eyebrows. They looked around, and realized her disappearance.

"I'm going to go after her." She said, but as Ana ran around, she realized every door was blocked. "I can't go after her, can I?" She said, walking back to them. She held up the sword.

"When this stops glowing, she's either dead or safe." Ana said, looking at the glowing blade. Would there be at least one place where Jane wouldn't almost kill herself?

**:o**

**Merry, Pippin, Cecelia, and Emerald can't go to war!**

**But that's not the worse problem, is it?**

**The orcs are winning and Jane is dying.**

**Anyways...**

**Review? ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Lea's blindfold was ripped off.

"My men tell me you are orcs' spies." Faramir said.

"Spies? Now wait just a minute-" Sam was cut off by Lea.

"DO I LOOK LIKE AN ORC TO YOU?!" Lea glared at him.

"If you are not spies the who are you?" Faramir asked. No answer. "Speak."

"We are Hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Lea Fisherson and Samwise Gamgee." Frodo answered. Faramir turned to Sam.

"His bodyguard?"

"His gardener." He said.

"And where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favoured look."

"There was no other. We set out from Rivendell with eleven other companions. One we lost in Moria. Four were my kin. A dwarf there was also. Two elves, a woman and two men. Aragorn son of Arathorn and Boromir of Gondor were the men."

"You're a friend of Boromir?" Faramir questioned.

"Yes. For my part."

Faramir stood. "It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead."

"Dead? How? When?" Frodo looked shocked.

"As one of his companions I'd hope you'd tell me." Faramir said.

"If something has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us."

"His horn washed up uon the riverback, about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart... He was my brother."

_Meanwhile..._

Cecelia looked into the horizon. If the Ents had agreed they'd go to war, they would've been a great help. They are giant, strong, and heavy. It would be hard for ANYONE do defeat them, except for maybe the Nazgul.

"I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there." Treebeard informed them.

"Wait! Stop! Stop! Turn around. Turn around! Take us south!" Pippin stopped him.

"South? But that will lead you past Isengard." Treebeard gasped. Emerald finally got what Pippin was saying.

"Yes. If we go south, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed!" Pippin said.

"The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect." Emerald stated, Pippin nodded.

That doesn't make sense to me, but then, you are very small." He turned around. "Perhaps you're right... South it is then... Hold on, little Shirelings... I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill..."

"You idiot!" Cecelia slapped Emerald on the cheek.

"Are you mad?! We'll be caught!" Merry hissed at Pippin.

"No we wont. Not this time." Pippin said.

"If we're caught again, I'm blaming them." Cecelia pointed to Pippin and Emerald. They laughed.

_Meanwhile..._

"It's still glowing." Ana frowned at her sword. "But then again, if it stops glowing, she's either dead or the orcs are leaving her alone, and it'll be more likely she's dead. Jane needs to find at least one place where she wont kill herself."

Just then, Ana's sword stopped glowing.

"Oh god..." She mumbled.

Meanwhile...

Lea opened her eyes. She was in wherever the men were keeping them, obviously. But Frodo was gone. She shook Sam awake. His eyes began to open.

"Frodo is missing." She said, Sam bolted up.

"Mr Frodo?" He looked around.

...

Frodo walked in.

"Where were you?" Lea looked at him.

"They found Smeagol." Frodo informed them.

"We have to get out of here. You go. Go, now. You can do it. Use the Ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear." Sam said.

"Sam's right. Go, Frodo. We'll be okay. It's you who needs to get to Mordor, not us." Lea looked at him.

"I can't. You were right. You tried to tell me but... Sam, Lea, I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me, Sam. If I put it on... He'll find me... He'll see." He said.

"Frodo, go, please." Lea begged.

"Mr. Frodo-" Sam stopped when Faramir walked in and drew his sword. They stood up.

"So this is the answer to all the riddles." He walked towards Frodo. "Here in the wild, I have you... Three halflings... And a host of men at my call. The Ring of Power within my grasp." Lea tried to step infront of Faramir to stop him from hurting Frodo. He lifted the Ring around Frodo's neck up with the tip of his sword. "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor... To show his quality."

"No!" Frodo ran into a corner.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled.

"Stay away from him!" Lea glared at Faramir.

"Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it! That's where we're going! To Mordor! To the Mountain of Fire!" Sam looked at him.

"Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements." A solider informed Faramir.

"Please. It's such a burden. Will you not help him?" Sam said, a bit more quietly than before.

"Please... It won't help Gondor... It will just make matters worse... Help him... Please..." Lea had tears in her eyes.

"Captain?" The solider looked at him.

"Prepare to leave." He looked at the soldier, then at Lea and Sam. "The Ring will go to Gondor."

"NO! PLEASE! YOU'RE DESTROYING GONDOR! NOT SAVING IT!" Lea screamed "PLEASE! YOU CANT DO THIS! JUST LET US- LET HIM GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" She tried to lunge at Faramir, but a soldier knocked her out.

...

Lea opened her eyes. There was a burning, ruined city in view. And farther away, Minas Tirith.

"Look, Osgilliath burns. Mordor has come." A soldier said.

"The Ring will not save Gondor." Frodo turned to face Faramir. "It has only the power to destroy. Please... Let me go." He begged.

"Take me, let him go... Please. You don't understand." Lea felt tears pricking at her eyes.

Faramir looked at Osgiliath. "Hurry."

Frodo began to struggle. "Faramir! You must let me go!"

* * *

**=-l**

**That's not good.**

**Faramir thinks the Ring will save Gondor.**

**Well, we know it wont.**

**That's kinda obvious.**

**Anyways...**

**Review? =-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Rohan soldiers, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Ana were trying to seal up the door. The orcs were trying to burst in.

"The Fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden said hopelessly.

"You said this Fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They have defended it, my lord! They have died defending it!" Aragorn yelled at the king.

The orcs banged the door once more.

"Is there no other way to get the women and children out of the caves?" Ana said, noticing the problem. Théoden hesitated.

"Is there no other way!?" Aragorn looked at him.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they wont get far, the Uruk Hai are too many!" Gamling told them, the Uruks smashed against the doors in response.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain path! And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him slightly towards the caves.

"So much death." They looked at the king. "What can men do against suck wreckless hate?"

Aragorn paused. "Ride out with me." Théoden looked at him. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory."

"For Rohan."

"The sun is rising." Gimli informed Aragorn. He looked out a nearby window. Rays of sunlight floated in the room.

"Yes... Yes." Théoden understood. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand... Shall sound in the deep!" Théoden looked at Aragorn. "One last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli ran off somewhere.

Théoden put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour, where we draw swords together." He said, Aragorn nodded.

They prepared to charge.

"Fell deeds, awake. Now for rath... Now for ruin... And the red dawn!" Théoden put his helmet on. A loud horn was heard.

The Uruk Hai burst in.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!"

Meanwhile...

Treebeard was babbling on and on about a family of field mice. But he stopped and gasped when they exited the forest.

There was a huge, ashy field covered in burnt treestumps.

"Many of these trees were my friends!" Treebeard looked at the stumps.

"I'm sorry, Treebeard." Pippin said.

"Trees I had known... From nut and acorn!" He gasped. "Saruman! A wizard should know better!" He boomed. Then he let out a long, loud roar that Cecelia thought was so loud that Lea, wherever she was, could hear it. Emerald fell off Treebeard.

"There is no curse in entish, elvish, or the tongues of men for this treachery." Treebeard said.

"Ahem." Emerald hissed, standing up. She winced when she stepped forward. Treebeard picked her back up. Just then, Pippin noticed something.

"Look! The trees! They're moving!" He said.

"They have buisness with the orcs. My buisness is with Isenguard tonight. With a rock and stone." Treebeard glared at Isenguard.

"We told you." Emerald looked at Merry and Cecelia

Ents made their way out of Fangorn. "Yes." Merry smiled.

"Come, my friends. The Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom... Last march... of the Ents." Treebeard boomed.

"YEAH! HAVE FUN IN THE PLACE DOWN STAIRS, SARUMAN!" Cecelia cheered.

"The place downstairs?" Merry gave Cecelia a strange look.

"Oh. You know, the bad place you go when you die. AKA the Underworld, the opposite of heaven... You get the point!" Cecelia smiled. Merry still had no idea what she was talking about, but he just nodded.

Meanwhile...

Lea jumped when a rock hit the water, and there was a huge splash. Gollum bent down, trying to avoid the water.

"Mr Frodo?" Sam looked at his friend, he was stumbling.

"It's calling to him Sam... His eye is almost on me." Frodo told him.

"Hold on Mr Frodo. You'll be alright." Sam informed him, but Frodo couldn't hear him.

"Trust me Frodo. We'll get out of this okay." Lea told him, but Frodo couldn't hear her either.

"Take them to my father. Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war." Faramir informed at soldier.

Lea felt the sudden urge to leap at Faramir, but she fought it.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO BOROMIR? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOUR BROTHER DIED? HE TRIED TO TAKE THE RING FROM FRODO! AFTER SWEARING AN OATH TO PROTECT HIM! HE TRIED TO KILL HIM! THE RING DROVE YOUR BROTHER MAD!" Sam yelled at Faramir.

"Watch out!" A huge boulder crashed into a tower, and it crumbled into pieces. Lea looked at Frodo, he was acting strange.

"Frodo?" Lea asked him.

"Mr Frodo?" Sam looked at him.

"They're here... They've come..." He mumbled. A high pitched, blood curdling screech fell over Osgiliath. Lea covered her ears, and fell to the ground, still conscious, but she was weak. The soldier heaved her up.

"NAZGUL!" Faramir shouted. He grabbed Frodo and Lea, hid them near a wall, then got Sam and Gollum, and put them beside Frodo and Lea, who still had her hands on her ears, and she was on her knees. "Stay here, keep out of sight!"

Frodo didn't seem to listen, he was acting strange, he walked up some stairs.

"FRODO NO!" Lea screamed.

"What are you doing?" Sam watched him.

Frodo stood in front of the Nazgul, holding out the ring, then he tried to put it on.

Sam ran up and pulled the ring away from his finger and they tumbled down the steps. Faramir shot the Nazgul. It flew away.

Sam and Frodo kept tumbling down the steps. Frodo rolled on top of Sam, and put Sting at his throat.

"What... Are... You... Doing... Frodo!" Lea yelled, she was in shock.

"It's me! It's your Sam! Don't you know your Sam?" Sam whispered. Frodo fell back, dropping Sting.

"I cant do this, Sam." He whispered. Lea sat beside him.

"I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the Great Stories, Mr Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were, and sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad has happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come... And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stay with you... That meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories... They had lots of chances of turning back, only the didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding onto something." Sam said, tears in his eyes. Lea felt a tear slide silently down her cheek.

"What are we holding onto, Sam?" Frodo asked, his voice sounding weak. Sam helped Frodo stand up.

"There's some good in this world, Mr Frodo. And it's worth fighting for." Sam finished. Frodo smiled. Lea felt another tear slide down her cheek.

Faramir walked over, and kneeled down in front of Frodo. "I think at last, we understand one another, Frodo Baggins." He said. Lea smiled.

"You know the laws of our country. The laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit." A soldier told Faramir.

"Then it is Forfeit. Release them." He said. Lea smiled.

"Thank you." Lea whispered, Faramir smiled.

* * *

**Okay... Say "I" if you love Sam's speech!**

**I!**

**Seriously...**

**It's one of the best speeches I've EVER heard!**

**Anyways...**

**Review? =-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

The Ents were attacking Isenguard. The Ents threw huge rocks while the Hobbits threw stones. Another group of orcs were brought down. Treebeard stepped on another orc.

"YEAH!" Emerald laughed as she hit another orc. Pippin hit one and it fell into a firey pit.

"A hit! A fine hit!" Treebeard boomed, Merry hit another in the gut. Treebeard smiled.

A couple of ents began pulling at a nearby dam. "BREAK THE DAM! RELEASE THE RIVER!" Treebeard roared. The dam colapsed, and the orcs ontop of it tumbled into the river.

"Pippin, Cecelia, Emerald, hold on!" Merry instructed. They watched as the water flew towards them, fill firey pits, and flood Isenguard.

They have won.

_Meanwhile..._

The orcs were being trampled by horses. Théoden, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Ana, and other Rohan soldiers were in the thickest of things. Well, a better way to explain it is that they were in the middle of a huge group of orcs.

Just then, Ana saw a white horse, and a wizard dressed in white at the top of a hill. "Gandalf." She smiled. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Théoden King stands alone." Gandalf stated, then Éomer came riding up.

"Not alone. Rohirrim!" He said, and a huge group of Rohan soldiers appeared.

"Éomer!" Théoden smiled.

"To the king!" Éomer instructed as himself, Gandalf, and the soldiers charged towards the crowd. As they rode, the sun came out, and blinded the orcs.

Many orcs were brought down as the horses hit them.

...

"Victory! We have victory!" Théoden cheered. Ana smiled. The orcs ran towards a forest.

"Was there a forest there before?" Ana asked Aragorn, he shook his head.

"That's strange..." She watched the orcs run into the forest.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Éomer instructed.

After all the orcs were in the forest, the tops of the trees began swaying, and strange noises that sounded a bit like elephants filled the air. The trees were stepping on the orcs.

"What the..." Ana stared at the trees, disbelief written across her face.

...

Ana was walking around Helm's Deep, looking for her dead friend.

She saw a strand of long brown hair. She turned the person over. No, that wasn't Jane.

She kept walking, her eyes searching.

...

Ana saw a girl on the ground, lying in a small pool of blood. Ana jumped back in shock. She walked up to the girl. She turned her over with her foot. She screamed.

It was Jane, but she couldn't tell wether she was dead or alive, but either way, an orc had cut her in the exact same place she got cut in the place near Fangorn, which was probably the reason she passed out.

"Wake up!" She said, tears in her eyes, and she shook her, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. She still had no idea if she was dead or alive.

Aragorn walked over.

"She's DEAD!" Ana pointed to Jane.

"Her mother... She had a strange job. She set up stands and told people she could tell the future... And one day, she said... She said 'Tomorrow, child, you will realize how bad your future will be.' Jane, who was only seven, had no clue what she was talking about. And the next day, her parents went missing, and she and her sister were taken to the place where I was, the training prison. From that day on, every day, the owners punished us. So she knew that every day for the rest of her life, something bad will happen. I guess her mother really could tell the future. That's why she almost always almost dies." Ana said, still pointing to Jane. "And now she is dead."

Meanwhile...

She heard faint voices in a distance. She recognized them. It was Ana and Aragorn. She wanted to wake up, to tell them it was too late. But she couldn't. She felt herself falling... Farther and farther away...

Meanwhile...

"It's too late. She's dead... This makes no sense. I got hit in the arm, and the cut was almost as big. And I'm fine." Ana stood up, grabbed Jane's arms, and dragged her inside.

...

Aragorn walked up to Legolas and Gimli. "I bring grave news." He said. They turned. "Come."

Éowyn ran up to Aragorn. She hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Éowyn. We cant talk now." He told her.

"Where are Lady Jane and Lady Ana?" She asked.

"They're upstairs. But Jane is dead." He told her. Éowyn froze, she was surprised how calmly he said that.

"I- I'm sorry." She said, and walked away.

Aragorn turned to Legolas and Gimli. He put a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Come." He said.

...

"Jane. Please. Stop killing yourself!" Ana whispered to Jame, even though she was dead.

"Okay." She responded. Ana jumped.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Ana looked at her. "YOU DIED!"

"No. I never died. I was just unconscious." Jane smiled.

They heard voices and footsteps.

"Shh! Lie back down! Pretend to be dead! I have an idea." He hissed. Jane nodded and lay back down.

* * *

**Jane seriously needs to stop killing herself.**

**Well, her mom did tell her that she would get hurt a lot in the future.**

**Sort of. :/**

**BUT SHE'S ALIVE!**

**Next chapter will be the last one for Two Towers.**

**Anyways...**

**Review? ;)**

**Maybe Jane will stop killing herself!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm. So. SORRY!**

**I wish I could post earlier but I was on vacation.**

**And I couldn't post anything when I was on vacation.**

**So... Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Ana watched as Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas entered the room. When they saw Jane, they froze. They didn't seem to be as surprised as she expected.

"Why did she die when you bear a wound worse than hers?" Legolas questioned, confused and shocked.

"She died of blood loss." Ana said, turning away as if the thought was too terrible to think of.

It was silent.

"First the trip to Imaldris... Then Moria- No, Moria did nothing. Then there was when the Uruk-Hai captured us. She got cut. And then there was last night. She was cut in the same place as before, so she passed out. Otherwise she would've followed you inside... If only her mom never showed her that prophecy..." She looked out the window, watching the trees move away.

"Prophecy?" Gimli asked.

Jane sat up. "It wasn't a prophecy! She just predicted my future! And it was true! Oh, and hi!" She smiled.

They looked at Jane as if she'd just come back to life... Well, she did. Ana fell back, laughing.

"This was a joke?" Aragorn glared at Ana. "She never died? You knew she was alive all along?!"

"No! I never knew she was alive! I was just _laughing_!" Ana lied. She didn't wa

Aragorn turned to Jane. "Why were you pretending to be dead?"

"I wasn't! I passed out, then I woke up and heard you talking!" Jane said innocently.

"So you're fine?" Ana looked at her. Jane stood up. She started walking slowly. She winced every time her left foot touched the ground.

"No. I can't walk very well. But I'll be okay." She frowned. "But I'll be fine by the next time Sauron attacks."

Ana laughed. "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you PLEASE stop killing yourself?!" They laughed. Jane smiled.

"I'll try." She turned to Legolas and Gimli, "Well? Are you going to just stand there? Come on!" She raised her eyebrows, and then continued down the hall after Ana. They followed her, still not sure how anyone could possibly come back from the dead and act like nothing happened.

Meanwhile...

"Well he's not very happy, is he?" Emerald said, looking at Saruman, who was observing the damage around him.

"Not at all, Emerald." Pippin replied.

"I suppose the view wouldn't be so bad from up there." Merry added. Cecelia nodded.

"Oh yes. It's a quality establishment." Pippin said.

"As if it's a five star hotel." Cecelia whispered into Emerald's ear. She giggled.

Merry started comparing his height to Pippin's. He turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Pippin asked him.

"Nothing. World's back to normal, that's all." Merry said, smiling.

"No it hasn't. I'm starving." Pippin said.

"Good luck trying to find something decent around here. Probably only dead rats and mouldy bread." Merry pointed out, examining a metal net.

"Yuck." Cecelia turned slightly green. Just then Pippin noticed an apple floating past him. He snatched it up, and looked at the sky. He smiled and started picking up other apples he found floating around. Emerald watched him.

"What the... ?" She started following him, picking up the apples he didn't pick up. Merry and Cecelia followed her. Pippin picked up a chicken and put it in a basket of apples.

"Why is that here!?" Cecelia stared at the chicken. She bumped into Merry. She looked up.

In front of them was a room full of good food. Emerald ran over to a loaf of bread as Cecelia ran up to a shelf of fruit and Merry and Pippin found two barrels of pipe-weed.

"I don't believe it." Pippin stared at the barrels.

"It cant be..." Merry grabbed a barrel, and Pippin grabbed the other.

"It is!" Pippin smiled.

"Longbottom leaf... The finest Pipe-weed in the South Farthing." Merry said.

"Neville Longbottom isn't a leaf!" Emerald looked at Merry and Pippin, confused.

Cecelia hit her head. "You idiot..." She mumbled. She walked up to Merry, grabbed the barrel, and threw it into the water. Merry glared at her.

"Why did you do that... ?!" Merry growled.

"SMOKING GIVES YOU LUNG DISEASE!" She yelled. "Do you REALLY want LUNG DISEASE?!" Merry looked at her as if she was crazy. "WELL?"

"No-" Merry started.

"THEN DON'T SMOKE!" Cecelia glared at him, then took Pippin's barrel and threw it in the water.

"SAME GOES FOR YOU!" She yelled.

"Gosh, Cecelia! Don't be so mean!" Emerald sighed.

"YOU WANT THEM TO HAVE LUNG DISEASE?!" Cecelia snapped, turning to her.

"Of course not! You don't need to shout though!" Emerald sighed, shoving a piece of bread in her mouth.

"YES I DO... Never mind." She turned to Merry and Pippin. "Sorry I was so mean. I just don't want you guys getting lung disease." Cecelia sighed, and left.

Meanwhile...

Faramir led them to a tunnel. "This is the old sewer. It runs under the city. You will find cover in the woods there."

"Captain Faramir, you have shown your quality. The very highest." Sam told him. Faramir smiled.

"The Shire must be a great realm, Master Gamgee, where garders are held high honor." He said, Sam blushed.

"What road will you take once you reach the woods?" Faramir asked.

"Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains." Frodo informed him.

"Cirith Ungol?" Faramir said, recognition written across his face. Gollum tried to sneak away, but he was too slow. Lea jumped when Faramir grabbed Gollum by the neck and held him up against the wall.

"Is that its name?" He growled.

"No... No..." Gollum lied. Faramir tightened his grip. "Yes!"

"Frodo, they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way." Faramir explained, Gollum still held up against the wall.

"It is the only way! Master says we must go to Mordor, so we must try!" Gollum explained.

Faramir turned to Frodo. "I must."

Faramir threw Gollum onto the ground and nodded. "Go Frodo. Go with the good will of all men."

"Thank you." Frodo said, and he turned to leave. Lea, Sam, and Gollum followed.

...

"I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales..." Sam said. Lea and Frodo turned.

"What?" They chorused.

"I wonder if people will ever say 'Lets hear about Frodo and the Ring!' and they'll say 'Yes, that's one of my favorite stories!' 'Frodo was really courageous wasn't he, dad?' 'Yes, my boy. The most famousest of hobbits. And that's saying a lot!' 'And there was Lea, aswell! Remember her, dad?' 'Well, no one can forget her, can they?' 'No.' 'She was very dangerous with her sword, just as Frodo was with Sting'" Sam said, Lea and Frodo laughed.

"Well, you've left out one of the cheif characters, 'Samwise the Brave.' I want to hear more about Sam. Lea and Frodo wouldn't have got far without Sam." Frodo said, turning to Sam.

"Now, Mr. Frodo, you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious." Sam said.

"So was I." Frodo told him, before he turned and walked away.

Sam watched him walk away. "Samwise the Brave." He smiled. Frodo grinned, and Lea smiled.

"Where did Gollum go?" Lea asked, noticing his disappearence.

"Smeagol?" Frodo called, smile dropping.

"We're not going to wait for you, come on!" Sam yelled.

"He's up to no good." Lea mumbled.

"Where is he? Where's he gone? Oi, Gollum!" Sam called.

"Gollum!" Lea looked around.

"Then we takes it once their dead!" She heard Gollum hiss to himself. She fainted.

Frodo turned. "Lea?" He walked up to her, and shook her. Sam stood beside him.

"Oi! Lea! Wake up!" Sam helped Frodo shake her awake.

"Wha..." She began to wake up. Just then Gollum jumped out from the tree that Lea had fainted beside.

"Come on hobbits! Long ways to go yet! Smeagol will show you the way! Follow me..." Gollum hissed. Lea shot up, and pointed at Gollum.

"He's got a plan! He's going to murder us and take the ring!" Lea screamed, then lunged at Gollum.

Frodo pulled her away from him. "Lea! He is are guide! We have to trust him!"

"No! No! I heard him! He's gonna murder us! I heard him! No! I'm not going to let him kill you!" Lea was struggling, trying to hurt Gollum.

Frodo pulled her to her feet, still not letting her hurt Gollum. She managed to escape, but instead of running to Gollum, she turned to Frodo.

"Please, Frodo. I heard him! He's going to kill us and take the ring! Please, believe me." She said, her voice sounding more calm, but there were tears in her eyes.

"Nasty girl hobbit! She lies nasty lies! Smeagol would never kill Master!" Gollum complained.

"Oh, so I'M the one who's lying?" Lea growled, she lunged at Gollum again, but Frodo held her back.

"No, Lea!" He whipped her around. "I'm not sending him away!" Frodo walked up to Gollum.

"Fine. We'll die." She mumbled.

"Don't worry, Lea. He'll find out. We can end this." Sam promised. Lea smiled.

"Come on, Sam. We cant let Gollum kill us." They continued on.

* * *

**:o **

**Lea heard Gollum say he's going to kill them!**

**Anyways, this was the last chapter for Two Towers. **

**The next book will be called:**

**_The Return of the King Re-Written._**

**REMEMBER IT!**

**Until next time...**

**~LIZZY~**

**OH! I ALMOST forgot...  
**

**Review? ;)**


End file.
